kisshu's kitty
by kisshu's lover kitana
Summary: a small purple cat finds herself fowling kisshu. he ends up makeing her his cat.but soon after things get crazy when he awakes 2 a nude girl!


kisshu's kitty

**Kisshu's kitty**

**By: kishuskittyrenumi**

**Kishu, pai, taruto, ichigo, mint, zakuro, lettuce, pudding, ryou, akasaka and Masaya (god that's a mouth full) belong to mia ikumi**

**Kiki belongs to me**

**Chapter 1**

"**Get that cat!" ryou shouted**

**The small purple cat ran through the kitchen and into the back of the café.**

"**This would be a lot easier if the mews were here." Complained ryou**

"**Yes it would but they are fighting the aliens outside." Sighed Keiichiro.**

**The cat ran to a room with a big machine in it, she heard footsteps coming so she ran towards the big object. Ryou came in just in time to see a bright light shining from the mew machine. The light faded and the cat scampered out of the room past ryou.**

"**Uh oh" was all ryou said as the cat ran out the front door. **

"**What 'uh oh'?" asked Keiichiro. **

**The cat was out the door but came to a stop as she stared at the mews and the alien they were fighting **

"**Strawberry bell!" shouted mew ichigo. **

**The kimra anima disappeared as the attack hit full force.**

"**Nice job kitty." Kisshu said with a smirk on his face. **

**The cat stared with wonder at the green haired boy. Soon he transported away the cat looked around but no sign of him. She ran off to a small dark, dank, alley and ate the piece of cake she took from café mew mew. Then set off to find the green haired boy she saw at the café. She sniffed at the air and soon picked up his sent and ran off in the direction of the sent. **

**Kisshu was sitting on top of a big building thinking of his next move.**

"**Hhmmm I know! I'll attack her at school so she can't transform!" kisshu said happily. His plans of attack were shattered when he herd a mewing sound next to him he looked over to see a little purple kitten.**

"**Huh what do you want?" kisshu asked **

"**Nothing I saw you at the big pink place and was curious about you. That's all" the cat said sweetly but all kisshu herd was mewing. He wondered if the kitten could actually understand him. **

**The kitten smiled as she walked over to him and rubbed her head and cheek against him purring quietly. **

**He stared at her for a moment before rubbing his hand on her soft fur.**

'**I like this cat' he thought to himself he decided to keep her so he picked her up and flew off. The cat purred as he did ' I definitely like this cat' he thought as he compared her to a sertin mew mew that would, unlike this kitten, hit and yell at him if he picked her up and flew off. He flew to the nearest pet store to buy a collar. He landed in front of a pet store and walked in side. He went to the cat isle and looked at collars. Soon he saw a small pinkish purple collar with a tiny heart shaped pendant on it. he took it off the shelf and went to the counter. He set the collar on it and took out his wallet he had just enough to but it. The lady smiled as best she could as she rung up his purchase.**

"**Thank you come again" the worker lady said.**

**Kisshu walked out of the store and picked up the cat he had told to wait there. Then teleported to his room in the ship. He sat down on his bed and unwrapped the collar. The cat looked at it curiously. Kisshu smirked as he picked her up and put the collar on her.**

"**You're mine now" he said petting his new kitty.**

"**But what should I call you?... I know ichigo!" **

"**No! Anything but that!" me**

"**Huh, why?"**

"**Because I'm the author that's why!"me**

"**Fine. Hhhmmm? Well she's my cat so how about Kiki! It's the first two letters of my name and of kitty!"**

"**That works." me**

"**Ok your name is now Kiki like it?" kisshu asked Kiki**

"**Yes I do!" Kiki mewed still all kisshu herd was mewing. He took off his shirt and pants then laid down in his bed. Kiki climbed up next to him and snuggled his arm.**

**He smiled as he turned off the light and went to sleep.**


End file.
